happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flaky
Flaky is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio A red porcupine whose quills are full of white flakes like dandruff, thus the name. Flaky is one of the most popular characters in the series and has the identifiable personality of being a very cautious and timid character, and as evidenced in Snow Place to Go, she/he may also have necrophobia (fear of death/dying) and possibly a fear of sharks. In Party Animal, she/he is shown to have a peanut allergy. Flaky has often been viewed as a coward or very shy. However, Flaky's actions in both the internet episodes and the TV series go against this as she/he has been brave and on several occasions saved her/his own life. Flaky is actually one of the kindest characters on the show, such as saving a baby bird in Take a Hike. She/he is often seen around Lumpy, Sniffles, and Cuddles. Additionally, when hanging around with Cuddles, Flaky is often forcefully dragged into situations that lead to one or both of their demises, despite her/his warning Cuddles about possible dangers that could occur as seen in Water You Wading For, Let it Slide, and The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Her/his deaths tend to involve either being skinned, burned, or eaten. Flaky is a very helpful character, as evidenced by a couple of the TV episodes. All these factors suggest that Flaky is not only overly cautious (as opposed to being a coward), but also one of the more kind characters of the series. However, as seen in the episode Snow Place to Go, she/he seems to be somewhat unstable - near the end of the episode, she/he begins to go insane and makes a companion with a garden gnome, singing "Rock-A-Bye Baby" to it after being trapped in the Arctic with no food or civilization. In Party Animal, it is revealed that she/he is allergic to peanuts, as she/he gets a purple rash, big lips, and bloats like a balloon. She/he also has a fear of flying, and is prone to vomiting. The fact she/he is a porcupine often causes trouble - her/his quills often impale other characters and destroy objects unintentionally. Because of her/his quills, Flippy even once used her/his as a weapon with which he killed Cuddles in Keepin' it Reel. Also, she/he is sometimes skinned, as in Class Act and Let it Slide, when she/he falls down a tight space, her/his quills stick-out when going down. When she/he comes out of the other end, her/his muscles are exposed. The excessive dandruff has sometimes been exploited by other characters. In the Second Serving DVD, she/he was given her/his own breakfast cereal called Flaky Flakes, which resemble Cornflakes with red and white pieces mixed in. Her/his dandruff is also used to create a snowing effect for a play in Class Act. A running gag in the series is whenever she/he runs, shakes, or is struck by something, her/his dandruff would always fall out. Flaky's first and third kills were done after she/he had been killed. In the episode, Rink Hijinks, when Disco Bear carelessly pushes her/his, she/he falls onto Lumpy's floor buffer, causing her/his quills to fly out of control and pierce Disco Bear to death. In Party Animal, after she/he got popped like a balloon by The Mole, her/his quills pinned him to the wall. Her/his second kill is from Let it Slide, because Lumpy accidentally turned off the water, she/he loses her/his quills all over the water slide, separates the water slide, and later on, when Cuddles slides down, he is sliced in two by the separated slide; due to this, it is assumed Flaky caused Cuddles' death but not likely because the screw popped out before Flaky even went down the slide. Flaky is also shown to be close friends with Flippy as they are shown doing activities together such as playing hide & seek, going camping, and going to the movies. In Party Animal he/she even organized a surprise birthday party for him. However, his/her friend with Flippy has led to his/her death several times because of Flippy's flip-outs. Interestingly, in Party Animal, Flippy did not kill Flaky even though he instigated the flip-out and he was right in front of her/his (although she/he looked very different, puffed up, and Flippy didn't kill The Mole either). In Double Whammy Part 1 her screams snapped him out of one of his flip-outs. She/he has been killed many times, but survived in Water You Wading For, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You (not seen but heard), From A to Zoo, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Ipso Fatso, A Change of Heart, Double Whammy Part 1, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Happy Trails Pt. 1 (but not part 2), Chew Said a Mouthful, The Chokes On You and Something Fishy. Relationships *Lumpy - Friend *Nutty - Friend *Cuddles - Close Friend *Sniffles - Close Friend *Disco Bear - Friend *Flippy - (Disliked Without a Hitch)- Close Friend Gender Dispute For more information, see Flaky's Gender Many debates have been raised as to the true gender of Flaky. Several fans assume that Flaky is male due to her/his lack of a distinguishing feminine appearance; female characters tend to have long eyelashes, where as Flaky has none. Series creator Rhode Montijo once stated that he initially created Flaky as a male, however, Mondo Media claims Flaky is a female character. Her/his true gender has caused much confusion; even the Happy Tree Friends website is ambiguous to this, but most of the creators refer to Flaky as a female. This is most obvious in the DVD commentaries where they regularly refer to Flaky as a "her", such as the commentary for And the Kitchen Sink. Some even see her/his quills as his having long hair, especially due to the dandruff and the way they respond to hair growth formula in Easy Comb, Easy Go. Also she/he carried a flower suitcase in Wingin' It, and the episode description referred to Flaky with the female pronoun "her". In "Something Fishy", Flaky is seen trying to decide whether to enter the girls or the boy's bathroom, further playing on this gender confusion. On the official website, Flaky's gender was originally listed as "Female", but it was changed to "Unknown". Flaky's Episodes Famous Deaths *Rink Hijinks *Let it Slide *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! *Party Animal *Without a Hitch Starring Roles #Water You Wading For #Treasure Those Idol Moments #Boo Do You Think You Are? #Hide and Seek #This is your Knife #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark #Rink Hijinks #Let It Slide #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! #From A to Zoo #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie #Party Animal #Wingin' It #Without a Hitch Featuring Roles #Happy Trails Pt. 1 #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Class Act #Keepin' it Reel #I Get a Trick Out of You (Unseen, but his/her shriek was heard) #Stealing the Spotlight #Ski Patrol #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Take a Hike #Snow Place to Go #Dunce Upon a Time #Mime to Five #Chew Said a Mouthful #See What Develops #Idol Curiosity #Aw Shucks! #Wipe Out #Something Fishy #A Bit of a Pickle #Untitled Lammy episode Appearance Roles #From Hero to Eternity #And the Kitchen Sink #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #Who's to Flame? #A Change Of Heart #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy Part 1 #Wrath of Con #Vote or Die #The Chokes on You Kringle Roles #Kringle Feast (as a picture on the wall next to Lumpy) HTF Break Roles #Happy New Year #Take Your Seat Phobias Flaky is considered the most cowardly character in Happy Tree Friends. He/She has a long list of phobias (irrational fears), and this includes: *'Birds (''ornithophobia) -''' From A to Zoo *'Darkness (''achluophobia) -''' Without A Hitch (possibly) *'Dead Things (''necrophobia) -''' Snow Place to Go *'Driving ''(amaxophobia) -''' Easy Comb, Easy Go *'Flying (''aerophobia) -''' Wingin' It *'Heights (''acrophobia) -''' Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! *'Flippy -' Without A Hitch *'Rats (''musophobia or murophobia) -''' Out of Sight, Out of Mime *'Roller coasters (coasterphobia)' - The Wrong Side of the Tracks *'Skiing (or possibly ''momentum) -''' Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! *'Water (''hydrophobia) -''' Let it Slide, Wipe Out *'Sharks (''Selachophobia) - Wipe Out' Occupations and Careers ''For more information, see List of Occupations #Soccer Goalie - A Change of Heart #Trapeze Artist - Mime to Five #Grocer - See What Develops #Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Water Dunk Game Victim - Aw, Shucks! #Student Driver - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Student - Something Fishy Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Hit by Lumpy with a car while hanging from a jungle gym. (Idol-induced). #Hide and Seek: Strangled and hung from a wire by Flippy. #Boo Do You Think You Are?: Melted by lava, leaving her/him as a mere skeleton, save for the upper part of her/his head. #This Is Your Knife: Thrown into a campfire by Flippy while hiding in her/his sleeping bag. #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark: Murdered by Flippy, Lumpy, Handy, and Sniffles for puncturing their escape raft. (Death Not seen) #Rink Hijinks: Shredded by Lumpy's floor waxer after being accidentally pushed by Disco Bear. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Strangled and decapitated by Flippy who proceeds to use him/her as a weapon. #Let it Slide: Sinks and drowns after sliding down, and getting skinned by, a dehydrated slide. #Stealing the Spotlight: Possibly dies from Lumpy's Christmas lights. (debatable) # Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!: Sliced into cubes after flying through a chain-link fence. # From A to Zoo: Along with Lumpy, possibly dies in a bus crash or killed by a baboon. (debatable, offscreen) #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Catch: Gets hit in the eye by a baseball so hard that it pops out in a geyser of blood. #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Bat: Struck by lightning while holding a metal bat. His/her charred upper body is then turned to dust when it is hit by a wayward baseball. #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Gum: Suffocates after blowing and popping a chewing gum bubble that covers her/his entire face. #Ski Patrol: Flies into, and is wedged in, a cliffside and gets crushed to pieces by a snowboard. #From Hero to Eternity: Sucked into a whirlpool and burned by lava. #And the Kitchen Sink: Gets hit by chunk of wall while trying to cross the street. #Party Animal: Has an allergic reaction to peanuts causing her/him to bloat like a balloon. Popped by The Mole. #Concrete Solution: Possibly dies when bridge collapses. (debatable) #Who's to Flame?: Impaled through head by a klaxon. #Take a Hike: A mother eagle turns her body into a nest. #Snow Place to Go: Eaten by an orca. #Dunce Upon a Time: Electrocuted and impaled by a fork while hiding behind a piece of toast in toaster. #Mime to Five: Bisected in half by Cuddles' intestines. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Jaw broken by umbrella (debatable). #See What Develops: Drowns in a store. #Idol Curiosity: Devoured by flesh-eating flowers. #Aw, Shucks!: Head knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wipe Out!: Head bashed by a coconut and eaten by seagulls. #Wingin' It: Killed by Godzilla at the end of the episode (Kenn Navarro confirmed this). #Wrath of Con: Crushed in the building. #Without A Hitch: Blown apart by the deploying airbag . #A Bit of a Pickle: Sliced by sheet metal siding. #Happy New Year: Crushed by Lumpy's van along with Russell. #Take Your Seat: A spring goes through Flaky and part of her/his liver comes out. #The Chokes on You: Likely chokes on a doughnut (debatable). Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Killed in by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) #False Alarm Cover: Her/his quills were on fire as she fell off of building. (Debatable and not shown). #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Deaths and injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted, or getting lit on fire. #Spring Training March 2006 Calendar: Dies when she/he hits one of Flippy's Grenades with a baseball bat. (Death not seen) #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls and splatters on the ground. (Death not seen) #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's Dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) Seen in comics #Making a Good Bleed: Killed in a car explosion. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Class Act: Is skinned when she/he falls down a chimney. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya (before death): Steps on a nail sticking out of a plank with both feet, and her/his arm gets stretched when she/he tries holding onto a branch #The Wrong Side of The Tracks: Vomits while stuck in an upside-down roller coaster cart #Wingin' It: Vomits before he/she enters the airport, and vomits 5 or 7 times again when she/he is in the plane's bathroom (as Cuddles used the barf bags as puppets), causing him/her to puke all over the room. #Party Animal (before death): Suffers an allergic reaction to peanuts (twice), causing her/him to develop a rash and swell up. #Ipso Fatso: Hit in the head by one of Lumpy's detached arms. #Something Fishy: The flesh on both of her/his hands are bitten off by Russell's killer fish. #Without a Hitch (before death): Receives lacerations and is impaled by glass from his/her car windshield. #The Chokes on You: If not killed, then injured when she chokes on a donut. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' – 3 ("Let it Slide", "Keepin' it Reel" along with Flippy, "Mime to Five" along with the ducks) *'Giggles' – 2 ("Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!" debatable, "Mime to Five" along with the ducks) *'Toothy' – 0 *'Lumpy' – 0 *'Petunia' – 1 ("Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!"'' debatable'') *'Handy' – 1 ("Easy Comb, Easy Go") *'Nutty' – 1 ("Mime to Five" along with the ducks) *'Sniffles' – 0 *'Pop' – 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'The Mole' – 2 ("Party Animal", " Mime to Five" along with the ducks) *'Disco Bear' – 2 ("Rink Hijinks", "Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!") *'Russell' – 1 ("Mime to Five" along with the ducks) *'Lifty' – 1 ("Happy trails Part 2: Jumpin the Sharks"along with the sharks) *'Shifty' – 1 ("Happy Trails Part 2: Jumpin the Sharks"along with the sharks) *'Mime' – 1 ("Wingin' It") *'Cro-Marmot' – 0 *'Flippy' - 1 ("Without a Hitch" along with Lumpy) *'Splendid' – 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – 20+ ("Mime To Five" along with the ducks) *'Others' – 3 (3 chicks, although Lumpy killed many more in "From A to Zoo") Trivia *In the "Collect Them All" section, it reveals that Flaky was banned from balloon shops due to his/her quills.http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/File:4fk.jpg This is also seen in his MySpace Page. *Even though Flaky is afraid of birds, as seen in Take a Hike, he/she actually tried to help a little baby bird that fell off the nest (This might have been because the baby birds in "From A to Zoo" were actually baby chickens and he/she's probably only afraid of certain species of birds). *Flaky, Lumpy, Handy, and Russell are the only characters without visible ears. *Flaky likes corn dogs, as seen episodes The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Double Whammy Part 1. *In From A to Zoo, and in Take a Hike, every other character were humming the Happy Tree Friend theme song except his/her (possibly due to the fact that he/she was nervous). *Flaky suffers motion sickness, as seen in the episodes The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Wingin' It. *If Flaky is female, she/he would be considered a tomboy because she/he seems to enjoy male-oriented sports (her/his Smoochie is baseball-themed and he/she plays soccer in A Change of Heart). *Flaky's quills are considered to be his/her long hair, as they grew with hair tonic from Easy Comb, Easy Go. This is logical, as the quills of real-life porcupines are a kind of hair. He/she sometimes ends up killing others with his/her quills. *On Flaky's MySpace page, he/she is listed as a Gemini. *Flaky saw Lumpy nude in the original verison of Let it Slide, but in the edited version, he/she was replaced with Giggles. *Flaky is the first character to kill others after he/she has died. *Flaky is arguably one of the few characters not to kill Petunia. *He/she was also the first victim of Cuddles, Sniffles, and Handy (debatably)and Good Flippy. *Flaky's most frequent victims are Disco Bear and Cuddles. Coincidentally, he/she is also the most frequent victim of both of these characters. *He/she has Cuddles, Disco Bear, Giggles and The Mole as frequent victims. *He/she appeared in the first five TV-Shorts. *Flaky is one of the playable characters in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *He/she is one of the characters not to die in their debut episodes, the others are Lumpy, Handy, Petunia (Debatable), Flippy, Splendid, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Disco Bear, Mime, and Lammy. *When looking at the storyboard for Flippin' Burgers on the "Second Serving" DVD, Flaky is drawn in place of Petunia working at the grill. *In all three episodes Disco Bear starred in in the TV series, Flaky, Petunia and Giggles appeared as well and survived in them. *Flaky is one of the only two red characters. The other is Splendont. Splendont is red to represent evil, while Flaky is a one-off color, as it would be hard to distinguish blood with red fur/skin. *Flaky almost always laughs nervously. *Most of his/her kills involve his/her quills. *His/her survival rate is 31,8% and in TV series it is 35%. *Flaky is one of three main characters whose first appearance, first death and first kill took place in different episodes. The other two are Cro-Marmot and (debatably) Handy. *He/she, along with Disco Bear, Splendid and Flippy are the only characters who had survived their debut episodes in both internet and TV series. *In the TV series: Lumpy, Sniffles, The Mole, Toothy, Cuddles and Mime appeared in all of his/her starring roles. *He/she is one of the few characters - along with Toothy, Lumpy, and a generic tree friend - to have killed Flippy. Gallery File:4fk.jpg|Flaky character info. File:Flaky_Intro.png|Flaky's internet season 2 intro. Flaky intro.png|Flaky Intro in Rink Hijinks File:Flaky_Intro.gif|Flaky's TV season intro. Charactershot0010-1-.jpg|Flaky picture. Happy Tree Friends 039-flaky.jpg|Flaky trying to skate. 1227428876_8194_full.jpg|Flaky before death. AllergicFlaky.jpg|Flaky's allergic reaction to nuts in Party Animal. flakyscream.jpg|Flaky histerically screaming. baseball Flaky1.jpg|Flaky scared. File:Flaky.png|Flaky is nervous. htf-flaky.jpg|Flaky standing nervously. jumping flaky.JPG|Flaky jumping over sharks. fl6.jpg|flaky waist deep in lava Lammychoke.png|Flaky trying to pick a dount References See Also *Flaky's Gender Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Porcupines Category:Rodents Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters